Super Robot Wars UX
Overview Super Robot Wars UX is the first Super Robot Wars to be developed for the Nintendo 3DS. It will be the first entry on Nintendo handhelds to utilize voice acting. Players who purchase a first-run copy of the game will receive downloadable Tsume Super Robo missions. Like other recent entries in the series, UX marks the debut of several newer series; SD Gundam debuts with Brave Battle Warriors, along with Stan Lee's Heroman, the anime adaption of Demonbane, and a version of Virtual-On's Fei-Yen based on vocaloid character Hatsune Miku. The game also sees the return of Aura Battler Dunbine and Ninja Senshi Tobikage, whose last (SRPG) appearances were in Compact 3 and Impact respectively. Since the debuting Mazinkaiser SKL is the only Mazinger series in the game, UX will be the first anime-based SRW to exclude Kouji Kabuto since the introduction of human characters in Super Robot Wars 2. Featured Series A list of series featured in the game. Anime (and characters) that debut in the Super Robot Wars series in this game are marked with (new). * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny * Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (new) * SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors (new) * Mazinkaiser SKL (new) * Aura Battler Dunbine * The Wings of Rean (new) * Ninja Senshi Tobikage * Fafner in the Azure * Fafner in the Azure: Heaven and Earth (new) * Kishin Houkou Demonbane (new) * Dancougar Nova * Linebarrels of Iron (manga version) * Macross Frontier the Movie: The False Songstress * Macross Frontier the Movie: The Wings of Goodbye * Heroman (new) * Cyber Troopers Virtual On series: Fei-Yen HD (new) Gameplay Mechanics Super Robot Wars UX retains the Partner Battle System of Super Robot Wars K and L. The only (currently-known) changes involve unpaired units. Single units now receive an extra turn whenever they destroy at least one unit; additionally, they have access to ALL attacks. Like the ALL attacks featured in the Alpha and console Original Generation entries, ALL attacks in UX damage both the main unit and the support unit. Connections to Plot * Demonbane is connected to Linebarrels of Iron because the former is also a "Machina" and the Katou Organization are hunting them down. More specifically, Linebarrel and Demonbane are known as "Deus Ex Machina". * Considering the whole Machina idea or rather the meaning behind it is machine god. Linebarrel's Juda seems central to the whole idea of gathering Demonbane, SD Gundam, Machina, Fei-Yen HD and even partially Heroman as a collection of possible Machinas, though obviously not all of them have the idea of a Machina god behind them or rather behind their respective series like Linebarrel and Demonbane do. This would be a reason for Juda and a way to tie in a lot of the story together. * Most of the UX plot stems from being trapped in a time loop (based on the Demonbane and Linebarrel storylines). When the heroes successfully end the loop, they inadvertently trigger the apocalypse, which was what the time loop protected them against. * Dr. Minami considers Dr. West his greatest rival, but Dr. West doesn't know who Dr. Minami is, which infuriates Dr. Minami. Also, Dr. Minami joins the Anticross. * Koumei Re-GZ borrows the Mirror of Nitocris from Al-Azif and uses it to replicate the Empty City Strategy to distract Sakomizu's fleet, so Lockon Stratos can take out the main cannon under the guidance of Shuuyu Hyakushiki. * Master Therion is the strongest Secret Character in the game, with the best default stats (higher than Kurou) and the same pilot skills when he was an enemy unit. The Liber Legis has S ranks in every terrain, +300 attack power for all weapons, immune to status effects and an ability that allows 35% chance of evading any attack. Finally, Therion has access to the "Soul" Spirit Command. If you don't unlock him, he encourages Kurou to fight for his sake in the final stage. * Nero shows up in the void and sends Alto Saotome back to the Vajra homeworld with Richard's help. She also encourages Kurou to fight for her sake in the final battle. * In the ending, Elder Gods Kurou and Al Azif appear to watch over their non-Elder God counterparts and talk about how they can leave their son Kuzaku Daijuuji to them, a reference to Kishin Hishou Demonbane. * During a scene, Leica mentioned that Ryuuga/Sandalphon is dead. Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Wars_UX_PV_1|First PV for the game. File:「スーパーロボット大戦UX」_第2弾プロモーションムービー|Second PV for the game. File:Super_Robot_Taisen_UX_Demonbane(Complete_Form)_All_Attacks|Demonbane All Attacks File:Super_Robot_Wars_UX_-_Deus_Machina_Demonbane_-_Enemy_Unit_Attacks_Part_1|Mass Destruction Robo, Destroyer Robo, Demonpain, Dagon, Kraken, Lord Byakhee, and Belzebuth All Attacks File:Super_Robot_Wars_UX_-_Deus_Machina_Demonbane_-_Enemy_Unit_Attacks_Part_2|Ogre, Legacy of Gold, Nameless One, and Liber Legis All Attacks Category:Super Robot Wars